<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Step by StardustedOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988861">The Next Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustedOwl/pseuds/StardustedOwl'>StardustedOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-War, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustedOwl/pseuds/StardustedOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Leonie is getting ready to start her career as a mercenary, but first she must get rid of all the gently used items she's rescued from the Monastery's dump. Bumping into Seteth on her way to the dump, they share a quiet moment while discussing the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonie Pinelli/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! This is based on the end-card for Seteth and Leonie. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonie sighed as she tried to shove everything she owned into the couple saddle bags she had. Either they weren’t big enough or she owned too many things, and the more she packed the more it looked like the latter. </p><p>The past three years at the Monastery had allowed her to accrue more material belongings than she had ever had in her village. Anytime she saw someone throwing out something useful she had to rescue it. Before she realized it she had gained an overwhelming amount of items. There was the chipped mugs she had rescued from the kitchen that were balanced carefully on her bookcase, staring at her with old arrow heads filling them up. The old bed sheets she had grabbed out of Manuela’s arms that she had tried, and failed, to mend, which she ended up cutting into strips for makeshift bandages. Old tools, broken utensils, and worn out bags and clothing were crammed into every corner of her room. It was tidy, to a point. Leonie shook her head, this would take a while to sort. She collected too many things.</p><p>Leonie inhaled deeply and let out one last big, meaningful sigh as she rolled up her sleeves and then got to work sorting her second-hand items. She sorted what was sentimental, what was useful, and what could eventually make its way to the dump. The shirt that Bernadetta had mended was put into sentimental – a symbol of their friendship, Leonie couldn’t let it go. Some of the old tools were reparable or in decent enough shape that her village could use them, and those went into her bag. Most unfortunately got placed into the dump pile.</p><p>The stars grew stronger as the night deepened as she sorted, reconsidering and resorting items as needed. Her bags were tightly packed by the end of it, Leonie unwilling to leave any extra space and any possible useful item behind. </p><p>“There,” Leonie murmured, fastening the clasp on her last bag. Success. Now to the deal with the rest, she thought. </p><p>Bundling up the rest, Leonie hoisted the woeful rejects over her shoulder. No use in asking anyone if they wanted any of it, it was already on its way out when she got it. That, she thought, and I’m already made fun of for not throwing anything away. </p><p>Cool air greeted her face as she left her dorm turned war turned just regular room. Harpstring Moon had just begun. The long blades of grass that brushed along her ankles left a trail of cold dew across her skin. Leonie smiled wryly as she passed the Golden Deer’s classroom. Although her days were never quite so carefree as some of her fellow students, she had nothing but fondness for those days. Training. Eating. Laughing. To her those days seemed so long ago, more than the seven it was, much more like a lifetime. It was hard to believe the Professor was now leading the Church. It was harder to believe that Claude was leading a whole country! She smiled, and here she was about to hit the road to take up the mantel of mercenary.  </p><p>“Oh, hello Leonie. Out for a walk?” a quiet even voice interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>“Seteth!” Leonie squeaked, nearly dropping her bag. “Hi!” Battle hardened as she was, she was caught off guard. “Just, just getting rid of some things that I have to. I gained quite the collection.” She shifted the bag on her back to show him. </p><p>“Ah, finally throwing in the towel I see.” </p><p>“Unfortunately,” she scowled. “Want to come with?” She paused, the offer out there before she could pull it back. </p><p>He tilted his head, an amused smile spread across his face. “If you would like the company, I am happy to oblige.”</p><p>Leonie nodded and continued onwards, Seteth quickly fell into step with her, a comfortable silence settled between the two. The night watch waved as they passed by, the new guy going out of his way to salute to the both of them. Leonie rolled her eyes slightly, she didn’t want to be a hero and yet most of the habitants of Gareg Mach treated her as such.</p><p>“Uncomfortable with the attention?” Seteth asked, his eyebrow raised. </p><p>“A little,” Leonie replied. “It just seems wrong. We were just doing what was right.” </p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Leonie could tell there was more behind that statement. There almost always was. Seteth could be annoyingly vague when he wanted others to explain themselves. He was good at it too, getting people to talk that is.</p><p>The dump loomed in front of them, filled with remaining debris from the reconstruction of the Monastery. Leonie was happy that for the most part the crew was instructed to reuse stone and wood from the original when they could, but there was a lot that had become unsalvageable. She looked at her bag, more waste than what was needed. She tossed it in with a heavy exhale. </p><p>“I wish people would be more conscious of their stuff,” she said into the air, not really to her companion. “Not everything is broken or ruined forever when it gets torn or scuffed or worn. It can be used for other things.” She trailed off, frowning briefly before turning around to walk back to the Monastery.  </p><p>“What bothers you about it?” Seteth prompted as they walked through the gates, nodding at the guards once more. </p><p>Leonie continued in silence, trying to order her thoughts. “It just really comes down to how frustrating it is watching people throw stuff out because for them it’s easy to replace. I was always taught to use what I have until I literally can’t, you know?” </p><p>“I have some understanding of that, yes.”</p><p>Leonie gave him an evaluating look to which he raised an eyebrow at. Shrugging, she turned her attention to the wooden pier. They had, by habit, arrived at the pond. The soft moonlight lit the reeds and lily pads that dotted the surface, casting pale shadows around them. It was not too different from the afternoons spent sitting at the end of the pier together. </p><p>“What are your plans now, Leonie?” He asked, shifting the conversation.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to swing by my village first. I have money to give them, as well as some valuables I’d like to store. Plus, I haven’t seen them in over a year. Then,” Leonie inhaled, looking to the stars, “I’ll start carving my path as a mercenary. I’ve already got a reputation, time to make something of it.” Her hands balled into fists, as if she were holding onto her words and forging them into a promise. “I want to protect people who need it the most, like Jeralt.”</p><p>“What about you?” She looked at her old friend, the play of light and shadow on his face making him seem… older. “Staying as the Professor’s right hand man?”</p><p>Seteth didn’t look back at her, instead staring into the still waters of the pond. </p><p>“No, decidedly not. The Professor will not need me in the immediate future. Or, far future for that. Flyan has stepped up recently and started to assume some of my duties.” An unsaid ‘despite my protests’ was definitely at the end of that sentence, Leonie thought. “The Professor encourages her,” he paused, “and it seems to be the right path.” </p><p>Leonie continued to stare at him. There was almost a painful quality to his voice.</p><p>“I think I will visit the sea. After that, I do not know.” Seteth looked lost, his gaze fixed on the water.</p><p>Seteth had always been the man with a plan, a steady next step always in front of him. He never seemed to stop, only ever pause briefly, and had an aura of unwavering confidence.  Leonie had never seen him so unsure. </p><p>The sound of frogs and insects filled the silence between them around the deserted pond.</p><p>“Do you mind if I ask a question?” Leonie blurted suddenly. </p><p>Seteth turned and tipped his head towards her, motioning for her to continue. </p><p>“What’s your goal in life?” Leonie hesitated. Her blunt mouth and brash words often got her into trouble, and she desperately didn’t want to cause offense or hurt. “Like you’ve always been a guide for students and teachers alike, so why are you suddenly leaving? I’m sure you still have a place here. It’s just, I don’t know, unusual?” She stopped. </p><p>He turned back to the pond, but not before Leonie saw a small smile break out across his normally stoic face. His brow furrowed as he collected his thoughts. “It is time for me to start a new path, I think.” He turned his face upwards, staring at the moon. “I have spent a great part of my life here in service to Rhea. An obligation, of sorts, to family and then it was the only path I saw for myself. It seems as if Flayn has stepped into that role now, with her guiding the Professor.”</p><p>“Sooo, you’re unemployed?” </p><p>He laughed. It was a deep, rich laugh that Leonie hadn’t heard before. They had stood on the pier fishing together countless times before. Sometimes the pier was filled with chatter, low-stakes conversation and banter flowing between them. Other times it was filled with quiet companionship. At the start, whatever Leonie gave, Seteth took and didn’t quite give back. A question about his past would make him close up, and would be met with non-answers of swift deflection. A question about his interests or the Monastery or general topics, and he would give a little back. Her heart gave a small leap, unused to how open Seteth felt to her right now. </p><p>“I guess you could call it that. I feel that my calling here is done for now. In fact, there is a new calling in my heart.” He sighed deeply.</p><p>“Oh?” Leonie prompted him to continue. She was curious. </p><p>“What is appealing about becoming a mercenary?” </p><p>Leonie scowled momentarily – that was not the answer she wanted. “I want to help people, like my village. I want to offer something to the people of Fodlan, the one’s that get neglected by the nobility and the church. It’s not so much about money or fame, but making sure that the common folk have someone they can turn to.” </p><p>“A worth path indeed.” Seteth paused. “I…” He looked troubled.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“This may be very forward of me, but I fear if I do not say it now I will never say it,” Seteth’s gaze had turned intense, his green eyes piercing into her. </p><p>Words began to form in Leonie’s throat as she started to say something in this brief moment, but she stopped as he reached out his hand to her to stop her.</p><p>“Would you let me join you? On your path? The afternoons we have spent here, fishing and conversing, have awoken something in me I long thought had burned away. The friendship we have kindled has become so very precious to me.”</p><p>Leonie met his gaze wide eyed, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. The words previously stopped in her throat now further stuck there by emotion.</p><p>“I,” she started. It was rare she was at a loss for words, and here she was utterly voiceless at this unexpected ask. It seemed as if every second that passed stretched out before her, her heart hammering out the passing of time. She thought about the life she wanted, the path she desired, the one she had dreamed of ever since Jeralt had started walking it, and how it was one that she had always thought she would walk alone. She had always expected to find other like minded individuals and form a company of sorts, but she never imagined someone standing beside her. Did she want that?</p><p>Looking into his viridian eyes, they were more emotional than she could ever remember – save for maybe finding Flayn. </p><p>“I’d like that,” she finally managed, her throat tight. She hoped in the darkness he couldn’t tell how flushed her face was.</p><p>Seteth smiled, wide and radiant. “It is settled then.” He offered a hand to her as he turned towards the Monastery. Leonie felt the thrill and excitement of a new adventure as she grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. What adventured didn’t have the unexpected after all?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>